


Hands

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Poetry, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve warms Tony's hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For ABrigherDarkness. Prompt: Warming up cold hands
> 
> For the POTS Stony Stocking 2020
> 
> Beta read by MercurialMagpie

His hands in mine. Stained with grease.

Chilled by Quinjet guts on an icy peak

His work done, mine begins

Carefully chafing skin cracked raw

His hands in mine. Safe for now

Slowly warming from my touch

He saved us, I should do more

And he thinks I’m the hero

His hands in mine, brought to my lips

Still cool since he worked so long

He is sleeping the rest deserved

The least I can do is keep him him warm


End file.
